Experiment 626
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Lilo and Stitch decided to make a YouTube Channel. Here are all of there posts! From Challenges, to Pranks, to even Vlogs! (Comment suggestions if there's any pranks or challenges you want me to make them do :) Can be anything you want to see)
1. Welcome to the Ohana!

The video starts with an eight year old girl in a red mumu sitting in a chair with a strange, blue koala next to her. "Hey guys!" the little girl shouts in front of the camera. "Mh, er, Hiii!" The blue koala said next to her. "My name is Lilo and this is my best friend Stitch! He looks like a dog, but he's really an illegal genetic experiment from outer space! His experiment number is 626, which is what our channel is named after". Stitch nodded vigorously as Lilo spoke. "Today is just the intro to our life and our channel" She continued. "Ih, yogga get to meet ohana and learn about us!" Stitch spoke at last. "Alright, let's go!" Lilo said excitedly, grabbing the camera.

"If you couldn't already tell, this is me and Stitch's room. This is where we create hulas, sleep, play games, and catalog all of Stitch's cousins! Or if you want a better explanation, all of the other experiments. Come on Stitch!" she called again, Stitch running over to the elevator. "Now, the only way in and out of our room is through the elevator. It's pressure sensitive, so when you step on it…" Lilo explained, her and Stitch stepping on it. It hovered down to the main level. "Ta da!" Stitch exclaimed in front of the camera, a bright smile on his face.

"This is our hallway. Upstairs is where my 'Aunt Pleakley' and 'Uncle Jumba' sleep". The two walked up the stairs and ran into the half clean and half messy room. "As per usual, the two are arguing" She commented. "I'm tired of having to do all of the cleaning around here! So you're going to put down the blow torch, stop whatever evil invention you're making, and help me pick up around here!" Pleakley shouted, broom in hand. "That green, walking noodle right there is Pleakley. I call him a her because his disguise is as a girl, but he's really a guy" Lilo spoke.

"Ahh, Little Girl! 626" a big, purple alien said, lifting his goggles, and revealing his four eyes. "That right there is Jumba. He calls himself an evil genius, but he's really a big softie. He's Stitch's creator, and adopted father. The whole father thing is new". The video shows Jumba rubbing Stitch's head. "I see you are playing with new camera I invented" he comments with his russian accent. "...that you _created_ , not invented…" Pleakley mumbled while glaring at Jumba. "Hey!". Both Stitch and Lilo laughed. "Ok, now moving on!" Lilo perked up, grabbing Stitch's arm and pulling him out the door. "Bye!" Stitch called out.

They walked down the stairs and hall, into the living room. "This is the living room. See? Comfy!" Lilo said as she plopped down on the couch. Stitch just bounced on it. "Stitch! What have I told you about jumping on the furniture?!" Someone shouted from the kitchen. Stitch grabbed the camera from Lilo and pointed it at a teenage female with tan skin and puffy hair. "That isa Nani! Nani isa boring ika patooka" he said. "I am not!" she argued. "That's my older sister Nani. She's always working or out with David, leaving me all alone…" Lilo stated dramatically.

"Lilo, you know why I have to work. And put that camera down!" she ordered, walking back into the kitchen. "Before any of you say anything, she _is_ a big ika patooka" Lilo whispers into the camera. "Hey! I heard that!" Nani shouted from the kitchen. At that moment, a few knocks were heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Lilo volunteers quickly, handing the camera to Stitch. He follows her to the door, which opens to reveal a tall man with shiny black hair and a chill face. "Oh, hey Lilo" he says calmly. "Hi David! That's David, Nani's boyfriend" she told the camera.

"Lilo! I told you to put the camera down!" Nani yelled, walking over to the door. "How'sit Nani?" David asked. Lilo stuck her tongue out at her sister and began to walk away from the two. "Ok, so now you've met some of our Ohana! Now let's talk about the channel" Lilo began to say. At that moment, Jumba and Pleakley walk down the stairs, still arguing. "Is not Jumba's fault if one-eyed noodle wants to clean" Jumba said. "But first, let's get some privacy!" she announced. With a snap, the video teleported them back into their room.

"Ok, so this channel is going to be about us and our Ohana" she started. "Ih! There isa ch..chall..eng..es anda...pranks, and a coffee!" Stitch piped up, arms open with excitement. "No coffee" Lilo correct. "Awwe" he whined. "But, there will be vlogs, challenges, and of course, PRANKSS!" She shouted, Stitch whooping in the background. "So, I know this video isn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Click on that like button if you want more of me and my Ohana, and be sure to subscribe, as it'll make us feel better. Comment down below if there's any challenges or videos you want us to do" She said excitedly. "You want to end it Stitch?".

"Ih, Ih, Ih!" He exclaimed, hopping up and down. "Please subscribe! If yogga do, then yogga Ohana! Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind!" "Or forgotten" Lilo added. Stitch giggled. "Come back for more please! Aloha Ohana!" He ended.


	2. TeamCuteandFluffy

The screen turns on and you can see Stitch looking in the camera. "Isa on?" he whispered. "Okeytaka! Isa me! Stitch! So, Lilo isa being ika patooka lately. Shega been playing with other ika patookas. Look" he said. The camera peered around a tree to see Lilo playing dolls with a few other girls. One of them with red hair was pouting a few feet away, a sad look of hurt on her face. Stitch turns the camera back onto himself. "So, Stitch going to scare Lilo with this mask meega make!" He whispered evilly, pulling out what looked like a ghoul mask covered in slime and leafs.

Stitch covered his mouth in attempt to conceal his laughter, but the camera picked it up anyways. "This isa gonna be fun!". The camera cuts to a point of view higher than the girls, a few leafs and twigs sticking up, hinting the camera was in a tree. You could see Stitch creep around a wooden building and almost get caught by the redhead. She does see him, but he shushes her and holds up the mask, pointing to the group behind her. Her eyes grew a little evil and she walked over to them.

Stitch face palmed until he heard what the girl was saying. "Well, _I'm_ going to get out of here before I start to become weird like Weird-lo here! Or before…." she leans in close, covering one side of her mouth "...the _Bush Crawler_ gets me!". Lilo looked on weird and Stitch silently fisted the air, continuing around the building until he was out of the camera's view. "The Bush Crawler?" Lilo asked. Another girl with two blond pigtails asked "What's that?".

"Wait, you've never heard of the Bush Crawler before? Ha! I should've guessed you losers wouldn't know! It's a legendary animal, said to kidnap children left unsupervised!" the redhead spoke ominously, waving her hands around in a slow manner. "Come on Myrtle! There's no such thing as a Bush Crawler" another girl with curly brown hair pulled back in a purple headband. "Yeah, you're starting to sound weird" the final girl spoke up, with short, flat brown hair.

"Whatever! Just remember the day you didn't heed my warnings. It'll come for you! It always does! Hahahaha!" the girl Myrtle laughed as she walked away. The other three girls looked unsure, but Lilo spoke up to reassure them. "Come on guys, she's just trying to scare us". But before any of them could react, a nearby bush began to shake. The four girls stood up and huddled close to each other, Lilo being pushed in front of them as protection.

"It's the Bush Crawler! It's come for us!" One of the girls screamed. The suspense grew as the bush shook harder and louder, until….a bunny rabbit hopped out. The girls relaxed. "See? What'd I tell you? It was just Myrtle trying to scare us" Lilo spoke up, taking a few breaths of her own. But then out of nowhere, Stitch jumped out from the shadows behind the girls, roaring. All the girls screamed.

"It's the Bush Crawler!" one of them cried. "Ahhhh!" another screamed. One of the girls fainted. After the initial scare, Stitch fell on his back laughing, Myrtle coming out from behind a tree laughing too. Lilo saw the blue fur and called out. "S..Stitch?". Still dying of laughter, he pulled up his mask and high-fived Myrtle. "Stitch!" Lilo shouted, now angry. He laughed harder as Lilo stomped over to him, punching his arms and head. This didn't hurt him in the slightest, and he just continued laughing, and running away from his best friend.

The other girls recovered, even the one who fainted and just looked on confused. "Uhhh! Get back here you overgrown fur ball!" Lilo shouted. Stitch jumped on the tree the camera was hiding at and pulled it out, revealing what he caught on camera. "Yugga just got PRANKED!" He shouted, pointing down at all of them. "You were recording!?" Both Lilo and Myrtle shouted at the same time. "He can talk?" the girl with short hair, and who also fainted piped up. Myrtle laughed even harder and Lilo glared daggers at both the camera _and_ Stitch.

Stitch, holding the camera, jumped down from the tree, pointing the camera in Lilo's face. "That's what yugga get for being ika patooka to Stitch!". Lilo shoved Stitch who laughed. She crossed her arms and pouted, much like Myrtle was before. Stitch just laughed and tackled Lilo an a backwards hug. She began laughing too. "Stitch get off me!" She yelled between laughs. The other girls began laughing too. The camera cut to a later scene, back at the house. The two had just walked back in the house.

"Okeytaka! Hope yugga liked prank! Was fun to do..for meega at least" he chuckled. Lilo shoved him and spoke to the camera. "Don't get _too_ full of yourself fur ball! I'll get you back for this!" She said with a lighthearted threat. "Sure...Anyways, like and sub...subscribe! Comment below! _#TeamCuteandFluffy_ , weega off to great start!" "But don't worry guys! Team Lilo will be coming back five times as strong!". Lilo walked off as Stitch did the outro.

"Until Next time, please subscribe! If yugga do, then yugga Ohana! Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten! Please come back for more! Aloha Ohana!" The camera shuts off.


End file.
